Rise
by Velerus
Summary: Sector R saved us all that day, up on the moon base. We were on our knees at the mercy of the enemy, the Kids Next Door looked pretty much done in. And then it all just...stopped. They came down, hurt and different. Something about their eyes that said to everyone who'd seen what they did: "We know we're not heroes."
1. Chapter 1

Incident Report

Presiding Operative: Numbuh 80 of Sector L (Leader and Primary Communications Coordinator)

Overview: On October 8th 2004 from 10:13 AM to 10:50 AM a global assault on all KND, Teenager, and Adult resources and personnel was launched by previously defunct extremist group Young Operatives United against Tyranny and Hate (Y.O.U.T.H). At 10:13, utilizing illegal contraband and an experimental almalgam of 2x4 technology and Atlantean ingenuity a hazardous cloud of a psychedelic candy was released into the atmosphere bringing nearly all known civilization to a stand still. At 10:20 several operatives on every rung of the Kids Next Door chain, as well as several previous operatives known to have been decommissioned, revealed themselves as deep cover Y.O.U.T.H agents and immediately began to incapacitate several of their former allies. From 10:20 AM to 10:33 AM all treehouse to treehouse communication lines had been severed and the KND brought to it's knees. From 10:33 AM to 10:45 AM the Y.O.U.T.H coup attempt began to fall apart [Details in prime report] growing increasingly panicked. In this confusion several teams managed to overpower their captors and take back their treehouses. From 10:45 AM to 10:50 AM the assault stopped and most of Y.O.U.T.H surrendered peacefully. A majority of the agents were quickly detained and placed in on-site cells though some still remain at large. A day after the Y.O.U.T.H incident information came to light regarding the recently active Sector R -based in Rhode Island- and the role they had played in recent events: their presence in the Moonbase at the time of the assault and their previous encounters with the Y.O.U.T.H leader, Duncan Levy. The following is a retelling of Sector R's experiences roughly transcribed from their own remembrance of certain events intermixed with clarification provided by the Presiding Operative where needed. Our goal is a simple one: to answer three questions.

What was Y.O.U.T.H attempting to accomplish?

How and when did you become involved?

What are the whereabouts of Duncan Levy?*

*_That last one? Ignore it. Pay it no mind and give it no quarters. We know __**exactly**__ where Duncan Levy is. The real third question, the one that had driven command to order an aggressive investigation into Sector R's activities? "Why the fuck shouldn't we decommission each and every one of them?"._


	2. Chapter 2

Report 0: First Thoughts (Audio Log)

You know, it's odd that command was able to order this investigation when we're all still cleaning up bits of ourselves off the walls, carpet, and ceiling. This Y.O.U.T.H group uprising lasted only about 30 minutes and they still managed to do more damage than any of our older enemies had done in the past year. Undercover agents in every treehouse, global communications cut, the moonbase scarred like a warzone. We have bigger things to worry about than the kids who were in the middle of it. For now at least.

It's not like they'd be of much use now anyway, the majority of them are recovering in a private section of KND Medical Sector from their little scrape on the moon. Not one of them came out of that unscathed.

The leader, Numbuh 50, was basically catatonic and I don't blame him. That was a lot of stress for a newly minted operative to handle. Don't know what Numbuh 100 was thinking, not putting any veterans on their team, that's like stumbling through a vegetable field blind, deaf, and dumb.

The second-in-command, Numbuh 49, was hardly better though he, at least, didn't stay confined to his bed like his brother. He wanders around, probably not best thing to do when you've been ordered to weeks of bed rest but he usually only goes as far the room where that girl in the wheelchair was staying. He "speaks" to her a bit before leaving and we've noticed that whenever he enters or leaves he flicks the light switch three times. I've asked the attending doctors if this was bad for the girls healing but they express no concern over it, encourage it even as, apparently, she's been recovering at a faster rate since 49 came-a-knocking.

**[Redacted-Authorization: Soopreme Commander]**

Numbuh 47, the wheelchair girl, was currently unconscious, from smoke inhalation apparently. The robot she'd been piloting had overheated in it's last moments and had started to come apart around her, We were lucky to have gotten her out of there with only a few minor burns and fractures. As far as I know she'll make a full recovery. Sent her wheelchair down to what was left of the R & D labs though, some genius engineering in that horrible weapon of war. Could only imagine what she put into that robot of hers.

Numbuh 46, the spanish one, got up faster than any of the rest of his sector, which was a shock for the doctors because he seemed to have gotten the worse beating. One of his legs had fractured at the knee, his body was coated with bruises, and his hands have been mummified with gauze and antiseptic. Not entirely sure what happened to him yet, he typically responds to any questioning with aggravated spanish. Though, despite his injuries, he manages to get up and hobble around like Numbuh 49 except he tends to check on all his teammate like an overbearing mother. Well, an overbearing mother with a mean streak. And who liked to yell...a lot. At least when he's with someone on his team otherwise he's oddly quiet. Trauma, maybe? It's understandable. Hmm, I'd better look into that.

The last operative, Numbuh 45, isn't talking much either but, as far as I know, that's normal. No one is entirely sure what to make of this one, myself included. We found her on the moonbase pacing the shuttle bay with cuts criss crossing her arms, none of them were too serious. The Fetch Team that was sent up to the Moonbase reported that she was surrounded by several incapacitated Y.O.U.T.H agents and their was a trail of bodies leading away from the bay. According to 45, she was the one who had set off the Moonbase's distress beacon and the one who kept most of the non-combatant staff out of harm's way. Sounds pretty impressive, at least judging from the fetch team's reactions in their reports, and they go on to mention how she seemed to have accomplished all this single-handedly as most of the other operatives had either been taken out or were in entirely seperate parts of the base. None of us are sure how she managed this but, judging from the state we found her in, it couldn't have been easy.

As of right now Numbuh 45 is the most put together out of her entire sector. She's not exactly..."intact", so to speak; I overheard one of the doctors saying that the "cracks in her casing" just didn't bother her as much they should have. I'm worried that she might be bottling up her feelings about what happened, the last thing the KND needs right now is another ticking time bomb. But the doctors say she's fine and...I need _one_ of them to explain what the situation was with Y.O.U.T.H.

I suppose...I'll try and keep it short, I don't want these kids straining themselves.

**[CLASSIFIED]**

** [CLASSIFIED]**

** [CLASSIFIED]**

** [ATTEMPTING LOG IN-ENTER PASSCODE NOW]- **********

** [...LOADING]**

** [...LOADING]**

** [ACCESS GRANTED]**

_Huh, hearing number eight zero talk about them makes me wonder how much he actually knows about all this. Those little fuckers were traumitized sure but it wasn't because of the "stress of the situation". Aristotle was a natural at leading his team and they'd been dealing with Devin's shit since their graduation into full, fledged, and fleeting operatives. What happened on the moon? That wasn't news to them; that was a day in the life of Sector R the unlikiest motherfuckers to have ever stepped out of the arctic training base._

_Number eight zero's talking like...did he never actually go up to the moonbase? The fuck was in the fetch teams report that he's oblivious to the river of blood streaking up, down, and sideways on the moonbase's floors? Why the hell isn't command telling him anything?_


End file.
